1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a map data processing device for a vehicle, the map data processing device processing map data of a road on which a vehicle travels.
2. Related Art
Recent years have seen a system developed in which a vehicle such as an automobile equips a navigation device that displays the current position on a map for guiding a route to a destination with a database having more accurate map data, and uses these high-definition map data for its alarm control and traveling control over the vehicle.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3328939 discloses a technique of installing a detailed map database used for traveling control in addition to a map database for guiding a route, acquiring detailed data of a road shape from a value detected by an onboard sensor and data of the map database, and supplying the acquired detailed data to the detailed map database.
Although Japanese Patent No. 3328939 discloses the technique of acquiring detailed data of a road shape from a value detected by an onboard sensor and data of the map database, map data disagreeing with the actual road situation and environment may deteriorate precision in traveling control because the detailed map database is characteristically used for the traveling control over a vehicle. Accordingly, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3328939 has to constantly keep the map data updated.